Project: Assassination
by Yeelimso
Summary: This can be a bloody- Hello! I'll summarize this little story for the author instead! So, basically, we are the balancers in the dark. We as in the Pokespe members! Kill off the bad and let the good live, simple right? Some of us still have trouble in killing and we got a new member as well! With little side stories, our main goal is to defeat the fake police, Team Rocket. Enjoy!
1. Project: Meeting

**So umm. Hi if you read the other version okay... This is awkward.**

 **"Then I'll take it from here!"**

 **I'm fine!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe, or it's characters...**

 **"Hmph! Fine, I'll be leaving."**

* * *

The rain was pouring hard today. At a certain block, you could hear them. The puddles being stepped on loudly, the police sirens ringing. The sirens rang loudly at the dim town as a figure ran in the rain water staining their clothes. The figure skirted around an alley running as fast or as fast as a normal human could run. The alley was too small that the police left their cars and ran in the dark alleyway in an attempt to capture the figure, but they were already gone.

If only the police had looked up they would've seen the figure grinning at them from above before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Somewhere nearby

The figure grinned as the rain continued to pour. It was a brown-haired girl wearing black clothes. Oddly enough, she had fresh blood on her, including rainwater. Quickly, the girl slipped in at a hidden entrance. She exclaimed, "Whew! I almost got caught back there." "Oh, your back?" A boy with spiky hair smiled at her, he had bloodshot eyes and a wide smile, "It's good to see you got the job done Blue, but understand that getting the police's attention every single time isn't the best way to do an assassination."

Blue giggled, "Oh Red, your such a good two shoes." Red chuckled, "Odd hearing that as an assassin. Anyways, Be careful alright? Don't give them any more trouble than they have. We're helping them, not bothering their work." Blue sighed shaking her head, "From behind the scenes Red. They don't know we're helping." Red shrugged still, "Plus change before-"

"Oh. My. Gosh." A black haired boy with a black hat stared at Blue with wide eyes, "Dear Arceus, what happened Blue?! Hurry! Where something appropriate! That is so... so... Ah!" Blue rolled her eyes as red chuckled again, "Ruby! I'm fine! I'll take a shower after I finish talking with Red and change my clothes. Okay?" "Unbelievable," Ruby said shaking his head, "It's unbelievable."

"Ruby! Emerald I'm back!" A girl walked in the room with a large smile. She was covered in blood. Even the rain couldn't drown out Ruby as he screamed, "SAPPHIRE BIRCH DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR LOOKS!" Sapphire turned to face Ruby with a confused expression, "Wat?" A short boy walked out and stared at Sapphire before sighing. "Here they go again." Ruby screeched, "You're covered in blood!" Sapphire looked down surprised before giggling, "Oh! I am." Ruby shook his head faster, "Nonononono!" He wailed, "No!"

Sapphire looked down at him and shrugged, "I'll just take a bath later..." Ruby yelled, "Your definition of," Ruby put his hands together and innocently blinked rapidly, " _later_ ," he returned to his scolding position, "Is a few months! Do you care about personal hygiene?!" Sapphire shrugged, "Na." Ruby went hysterical, "That's the problem! That's your issue! What is wrong with you?!" Sapphire then lunged at him, "Be quiet, you're such a-" Ruby grabbed her arms, he let loose when Sapphire winced. Angrily he called out to the short blonde, "Emerald do something about this!" Emerald gave an agitated huff before saying, "Come over here you two we can fix at my corner."

Red and Blue watched with amused looks, a dark figure approached them from the back, Red threw his fist. The dark figure blocked his fist with ease. "It's me," a gruff voice spoke up. Blue's tensed shoulders relaxed, "Green." Red smiled, "Green! Buddy, I thought you were someone else. You need to stop sneaking up on us like that." Green shrugged, "Never let your guard down." Blue gave a small smile before the three started to talk about their latest achievements.

"Hey, guys!" A small blonde girl walked up to them with a large smile. Green nodded, "Yellow." "Hey Yellow!" "Yellow!" Red and Blue spoke at the same time after Green, Yellow blushed and waved, "Hey you three!" Green questioned, "How do you do?" Yellow grinned, "I did well! I just came back after contacting Kris." Red nodded knowingly, "Of course, we needed to update her after all." Yellow gave a wide smile, "Yep, that's what I did. So how was it?"

All three shrugged looking away, they were careful not to mention anything of blood or killing in front of Yellow. Even though she was part of the group, she never went to do a mission, instead Yellow stayed alone at the base. They believed that she was too delicate and would break at the sight of blood or murder. Red murmured, "We all did well." Yellow clapped her hands, "I feel so happy for you guys!" Blue answered, "Thanks, Yellow."

"Erm... Senpais?" The four turned to face a blonde boy. "Yes, Pearl?" Red asked. "I wanted to ask you something," Pearl glanced off to the side, "When are we going back to the main base? I'm sort of worried about Dia and Miss." He blushed a bit as Blue squealed, "How cute! Don't worry sweetie, we'll be there soon. Also Crystal's with them, I don't think anything bad would happen!" "Wait until Gold comes back," said Red with a smile, "He might not be back until a few days, though..."

Green shrugged, "Or at all, his victim is Giovanni after all." The four exchanged glances before turning to face Pearl. "You could go alone Pearl," suggested Yellow. Pearl rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yea... But... Anyways who's Giovanni?" Blue coughed before she started talking. "Ahem, Giovanni is someone we shouldn't bring up. _However..._ " Her eyes soften a bit, "Giovanni... He's someone that was a part of the group."

Green scoffed as Yellow quickly picked up where Blue left, "Giovanni, was in the group of some of our parents, some of the professors, and some of the gym leaders. Yet, you see he left. Not only that he made a group of people dedicated to defeating us. They were called..." "Team Rocket," answered Red with a tight smile, "They're the people disguised as Police and are out there to kill us."

Green shook his head, "They were the ones who killed Blaine." Blue retorted, "Blaine was never a good person at will. He was another corrupt human who wanted power." Red looked over at Pearl, "You get it?" Yellow nodded and gave Pearl a huge smile, "I hope you did. If you need to know anything ask okay?" Pearl nodded, returning the smile, "Of course!" He was glad he got to have a decent chat with his seniors and still learn something. The four oldest assassins watched their junior run off. The hard rain stopped pouring so much and you could barely hear it rain.

"I'M BACK!" Yellow ran off immediately to the voice as Blue and Red ran after her. Green walked over leisurely. A boy with wet spiky black bangs gave a large smile and waved his hands. "Hey, Senpais! Kouhais!" Yellow grinned happily, "Good to see you Gold! Did you do it?" Gold clicked his tongue, "No not really, but I brought someone to join us instead! He seems as if he'll be a good killer."

A boy with dirty (and wet) dark red hair walked out. His bangs covered his face and he stayed silent. Blue stared at the boy with an interesting face. The boy wore (wet) dark black clothes, the clothes lined red. Just the look of him tugged at Blue's locked memories, but she ignored the tug and looked at him, "Welcome honey!"

He seemed to look up at her for a bit before looking down. Gold wrapped an arm around his neck, "Tell us your name already pal!" The boy looked away grudgingly, Gold felt cold sweat drip down from his face. "Come on, I bring you here to join us instead of leaving you with the dead! You could be at least somewhat thankful."

Finally, the boy spoke, "I'd rather die." His voice was cold and flat. However, it had the perfect mix of a low and normal pitch. Gold grinned widely, "So chose here buddy! Will you join us or die?" "Die," he said. Yellow popped out in front of him, "Please reconsider! I would love to have a new friend!" The boy sighed and asked, "What do you do?" Red, who just got here, answered, "Murder."

The redhead looked up at Red with a confused face. The boy looked as if he had silver eyes, but no one could tell for sure. He looked back down too quickly. It seemed as if he took a look around, "Really?" Gold nodded, "Yea pal, we kill off the bad and leave the good. It's a difficult task." Yellow nodded fervently, "Yea! It's super hard. If you need help with any data come over to me!" Blue patted Yellow's head, "She's the best. Although Yellow has never been out to kill she has all of our data or most of it."

Yellow smiled greatly at Blue, "Thanks, Blue! However, I can disagree since Kris has more knowledge and data than I do... Plus she even goes out while working from behind the scenes." The new boy shrugged, "I'll guess I'll stay for a while. Just tell me what I need to do." Gold looked at him, 'What's your name?" "..." The boy clicked his tongue, "I... I'll tell you later." Gold shrugged, "Okay then! We'll call you Scarlet for now."

Soon the Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl joined along with Green. Green raised his eyebrows, "A newcomer?" Gold nodded enthusiastically. Yea! He's here to stay with us senpai!" Sapphire questioned, "May I sniff him?" He stepped back, "No." She pouted before Ruby screamed about it not being 'clean' or 'humane'. Emerald scoffed, "Get a room." Both Sapphire and Ruby glared at Emerald before they both screamed, "SHUT UP CROSSIANT BOY!"

Pearl silently questioned Green when they were going to head to the others. Green shrugged, "Now I guess." He glanced at Gold, "Before we all get in a large fight anyways. Let's see what the others have for us." Green looked over to Red who immediately nodded, "Let's go, guys before it turns into morning. I think we still have a few hours or so..."

Gold looked at his new companion, "Can you jump from roof to roof?" When Scarlet nodded Gold laughed, "Okay then. Let's go." Soon all of the people dashed ahead. Hopping from roof to roof to their destination.


	2. Project: Meeting II

**...Here is chapter two! Erm, I named Silver Scarlet, because sometimes you'll see me saying Scarlet, because of his hair... Therefore his current name is 'Scarlet'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe or it's _Beautiful_ characters.**

* * *

"Hold it!" A loud yell pierced the air as a young shadow dashed out of a mansion. They had nothing holding them back. Guards that were stationed at the front gates tried to stop them, but the shadow easily dodged their attacks and managed to get away. The shadow quietly appealed the slow movement of the forest as they carefully made their way through the brackets of thorns and creepers. Suddenly something started to ring. The shadow rapidly looked at the gadget. A message. _We're coming back._ Moving faster, they headed into a thicker bush of creepers.

* * *

Now dubbed 'Scarlet', Scarlet ran and scaled with his new teammates. He evaluated each one of them when they met, but he never saw them in action, therefore he barely scratched the surface. Scarlet decided that he would have to interview them and learn more.

As Scarlet studied the speed and movement of the others, Gold tapped on his shoulder and grinned, "Hey loosen up a bit. Studying us isn't going to help you with anything." Scarlet secretly smirked as he thought, _'well I don't need to study you. I already did when you 'saved' me. Stupid boy, he just took me thinking I was injured._

Gold looked uneasily at Scarlet before sighing, "Look if you doubt us, we have to kill you right away..." Scarlet raised his eyebrows, he didn't wish to speak with Gold, but that was confusing. Wouldn't you have to doubt and then believe? Gold seemed to know what Scarlet was saying because he replied, "Loosen up buddy, we're all like a tight knit family. I brought you here and you should at least be grateful for that!" Scarlet looked away once more, unable to study the others thanks to Gold's interception.

As Scarlet followed, his speed didn't drop, unlike the others. He didn't notice they slowed down to be more exact. He was jerked backward by Blue when he almost ran into a thicket of creepers. She giggled, "You okay? Pay attention to your surroundings. That's one of the most important unspoken rules of being an assassin." Scarlet simply nodded and took a mental note, and another mental note as the group headed inside the thicket.

Gold complained, "Kris! We're here! Help us already!" Scarlet questioned Green, just because he was the closest to him. "Who's Kris?" Green replied curtly, "She's our technician. She also goes out for killing sometimes." Scarlet nodded and followed the others quietly, this 'Kris' could be of trouble when he revolted.

"Gold! Everyone! Welcome back!" A girl waved at the large group, she had anti-gravity hair forced in pigtails. Gold raised his hand happily, "Super Serious- Gah!" The girl pulled on Gold's hair and kicked in on his shin. Gold howled in pain. Fuming the girl reasoned her actions. "How dare you fail the mission! I can't believe it! You said you wouldn't come back until you killed him off!"

She grabbed him by the collar threateningly, "Gold explain." Gold raised his hands in the air quickly, "It's not my fault SSG. Civilians got caught up and I couldn't stretch the fight longer or more innocent people would've been killed." The girl simply huffed at Gold's lucky justification before kicking him again. "That is for calling me SSG." Gold whined but kept his mouth shut from other retorts.

Suddenly she was right next to Scarlet, "Hello! I'm Crystal pleased to be your acquaintance. I hope that we would get along from now on! Also just call me Crys! That's what everyone else calls me." Scarlet was startled by Kris's change. He could understand why she was called 'Super Serious' but the change was too drastic.

"Ojou-san!" Pearl suddenly called out as a sly figure approached the group, "Pearl, it's good to see you too," she said curtly. Scarlet raised an eyebrow, Gold who saw Scarlet's reaction spoke quickly, "That's Platinum, we call her Platina though. You see, it's a gag thing between her, Pearl, and Diamond. As a secret agent that infiltrates richer people, she adapted to the vibe so much she's technically an ojou-san herself."

Scarlet nodded and asked, "Diamond?" "Hai~" A lazy boy sluggishly walked over, "That's me~ Diamond-des." Pearl slapped Diamond, "Dia! You were so late! Ojou-san, were you taken care of well?" Platina nodded, "I was Diamond did a fair job." Diamond smiled as he stuffed himself with food, "Yay~" Pearl glanced over at Dia and looked away sighing. Gold whispered, "They're a comedy duo."

Scarlet nodded before Red looked up, "Hey Scarlet, you don't mind if you went on a mission right now would you?" Scarlet shrugged, "I don't honestly care..." Blue opened her mouth to volunteer herself and Scarlet, however, Sapphire spoke faster, "Oh! Oh! I'll go! I'll go with him! We can take the job I was about to go on after I came here!" She grabbed Scarlet by the arm and grinned widely.

Ruby screamed, "No! TAKE A SHOWER BEAST!" She yelled back, "SHUT UP PRISSY BOY! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" Emerald looked annoyed and screamed himself, "SHUT UP AND JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!" The two turned at Emerald and screeched, "STAY OUT OF IT CROSSIANT!"

Before the three could argue anymore Green broke them up, "Emerald get our newest weapons out, Ruby make more camo clothes, Sapphire, take Scarlet and go to Crystal for information on your target." Kris perked up at her name and nodded, "Okay follow me you two." Gold complained loudly, "I wanted to go with our new teammate!" Red laughed nervously as Blue retorted, "You should've spoken up sooner."

When Kris got to the lab, she found Yellow already using the computer. Turns out she snuck out into the laboratory when everyone else was focused somewhere else. She turned around and jumped in shock to see Kris, Scarlet, and still somewhat bloody Sapphire.

She got up immediately, "Sorry! I didn't mean to, I'll be going then! Sorry!" She hurried out of the door as Kris sighed and shook her head. Kris walked up to the printer read the printed information. Her eyes drifted on the paper as she sighed, "Name is Morrison Henry. He's another person who knows well self-defense. He's so good at self-defense that he doesn't need any bodyguards and other assassins that aren't from the justice side have failed and been killed by him. Are you sure you want to go on this Scarlet?"

Sapphire looked over at the older boy with curiosity in her eyes, "You see, I only like to fight the stronger people for a challenge, you want to come with?" Scarlet put his hand out, Kris received the signal perfectly. She placed the report to his hand as Scarlet quickly gazed at it.

'Morrison Henry. Male. Age 35. Killed 258 assassins listed, possibility that he killed 500 unreported. Fair fighter... it seems... Must get rid of immediately. Started to terrorize others because of his power. Always looking for a fight. Rich. A high-class man who is in control of three cities and five villages. No bodyguards, very tainted.'

Scarlet clicked his tongue. It seemed like a tough opponent. He gazed off to the energetic Sapphire and decided to go along with her, who know what could go wrong. He nodded at Sapphire who squealed, "Yay!" She didn't even glance at the report. She simply walked off with scarlet tagging her. Sapphire hopped side to side and grinned, her fang flashed. "We can do this Scarlet. If you want you can just watch and get the feel of seeing blood and death."

They both ran quickly to their destination, something tugged Scarlet's feelings as he mentally noted... Something will go wrong.


	3. Project: First Mission

**Hi...? It gets a bid morbid... So... Rated T, kids don't read... please. Unless you're fine with blood and gore... Sorry I suck at battle scenes...  
**

* * *

Sapphire and Scarlet arrived at their destination. Surprisingly it was surrounded by abandoned homes. The mansion was large and the reek of blood was everywhere. Scarlet seemed to move back a bit at the strong metallic smell, but Sapphire didn't seem to mind. Instead, she took a huge whiff of the air and smiled, "This is what I like to call death."

Scarlet shrugged, "Meh." He was pretty okay with it, the stench was simply stronger than expected. The duo headed out to the mansion. Once they entered a stronger scent of blood rushed in, scarlet covered his mouth to prevent himself from gagging, it was too strong. It seemed to affect Sapphire a little as well. The walls, floor, and ceiling were painted or rather, smeared red, you could see the fresh blood and the old blood. "Well, well, well..." A loud voice boomed inside the halls, "Isn't this perfect? It looks like there are two mice for the lion to feed on."

As they walked further down the walls blood even dripped from the ceiling. Sapphire chuckled slightly, "Well what do you know? This guy's a fan of blood." Scarlet nodded, "It would seem so." "Well, well, well..." A loud voice boomed inside the halls, "Isn't this perfect? It looks like there are two mice for the lion to feed on."

Sapphire's eyes twinkled, "Well of course! But it seems as if you got the situation wrong Mister. It's two griffons about to feed on a weak hamster." A booming laughter echoed as a large built man walked up to them clapping, "How intriguing, let's see what you two are made of."

Both Sapphire and Scarlet got into a fighting position, Sapphire looked over at Scarlet a bit startled. She mouthed, 'You know how to fight?' Scarlet simply shrugged. As the two were communicating, Morrison coughed, "Ahem, you see I would love a fair battle." He gave a crooked smile, "One of your two leave, I'll give you time to come back after the battle has ended."

Before Scarlet could talk or even signal with Sapphire, she stepped up, "I'll fight you first! I heard you were a fair fighter!" Scarlet glanced over at Sapphire before leaving, his eyes caught the jailed windows, there was a house nearby as well. He could observe them, if she died he would need to escape. As Scarlet left Sapphire stretched her arms, "Ready sir." Morrison chuckled before getting into a balanced stance. His eyes glinted. "So am I," he said. Both jumped at each other at the same time.

Morrison quickly studied the weird energetic girl who challenged him. She seemed to be nimble and quick, but weak with no muscles. However, she also looked as if she enjoyed battles, a pleasure to him. She had a weird accent, but he paid no mind to that. As they exchanged blows, Morrison noted the girl was positively weak, she only counted on her speed, reflexes, and flexibility to dodge his attack. and use his power to him. Softly he scoffed at the girl for being so bad. It also didn't seem as if she wasn't an assassin.

Sapphire's eyes glowered with excitement, Morrison was strong. Sapphire had purposely dropped her attack and increased her defense and evasion. This way Morrison couldn't see that he was being fooled and that Sapphire was actually really strong. She pulled back on the strength of her punches and kicks. Her eyes glinted with joy after she read all of Morrison's moves.

Suddenly the weird girl pulled a stunt. Morrison watched as she flung off the wall and aimed her fist straight at his jawline. It made contact. A loud hurtful snap was heard as Morrison's jaw was detached. Morrison's eyes gleamed with new found respect and annoyance for the young girl. Before he could react she tripped him and punched his guts. Wheezing and unable to breathe Morrison punched the girl back, she flung to the other side of the room and relocated his jaw. She wasn't the only one holding back.

Sapphire's eyes widened as she felt the strength and impact behind the hit. Her eyes gleamed with pure respect, Morrison was stronger than she had expected, his power compared to hers was larger by an enormous amount, but her brain worked greater than he did. Sapphire jumped high in the air before aiming her kick at his skull. Morrison blocked the attack and flung her once more.

Sapphire winced at her arm injury that didn't properly heal yet from the mission she did previously. Morrison noticed and immediately grabbed her injured arm spinning in a circle before flinging her to the wall. He leaped in the air and attempted to land on her, but Sapphire dodged nimbly holding her now dislocated arm. Morrison gleefully kicked her way believing it was his win. Sapphire thought otherwise.

All of the sudden Sapphire was beating the crap out of Morrison. Morrison couldn't feel the confidence from before, the girl was winning. Angrily he roared and his hand went inside his coat. Sapphire's eyes widened before she was blinded by a grenade. Unable to see, she replied solely on her other four senses. Sapphire tensed up as Morrison chuckled. She heard the sound of a clicking pocket knife. Sapphire jumped to the side feeling the force of the blade that never touched her.

Sapphire let out a growl, "Aren't you a fair fighter?" "Your assassination friend is awaiting his battle is he not? I should end this quickly." Sapphire twitched, he found out they were assassins. Morrison stepped back as Sapphire's once admiring eyes turned dull and cold, coolly she asked, "So you aren't a fair fighter?" She shook her head and continued, "I thought you were, but I guess you're not. Well, I'm done respecting you then. I don't care if I die, Morrison henry, you are dead."

She charged at the man blindly, Morrison laughed and dodged her attack, "You are blinded! What do you think you can do in your current state-?!" Sapphire had punched him hard once more on his guts. After attacking the guts, there was a blow to the ribcage, then the ankle, and finally the head. Morrison fixed his jaw _again,_ before attacking her. There was only pure anger in her eyes now.

Sapphire sensed the danger and jumped to the right, but her arm was impaled by a spike. She hissed, "Traps?" Her dull eyes pierced Morrison before she was stabbed in the chest, luckily it didn't hit her heart. Morrison laughed, "Of course honey! I think I'll stuff you and keep you, it was a wonderful fight." Sapphire kicked Morrison with all her strength, the knife still in her chest. Her vision was now blurred, but it was better than seeing nothing.

Morrison laughed insanely before he rushed at her with an axe that dropped from the ceiling, "Good-night!" Sapphire closed her eyes and awaited the impact, however it never came. Instead, a gunshot was heard and a loud 'thud was heard as well. Sapphire opened her eyes and looked around, her vision cleared and she stared at Morrison's dead body, someone had sniped him at his brain. The blood was splattered, but it didn't matter, Sapphire herself was covered in blood anyways.

She saw the broken window before Scarlet snapped her out of her thoughts. "Sapphire?" she looked at him, "...Scarlet?" Life returned to her eyes as she lunged for him, forgetting about the spike. She howled in pain as Scarlet reassured her and detracted the spike. She looked at him gratefully. Scarlet shrugged. Sapphire questioned, "You know what happened to Morrison?" Scarlet looked at her bored, "He got shot?" Sapphire stared at him before asking, "Do you know who shot at him?" Scarlet shrugged, "No, nor do I care."

Sapphire glanced at Scarlet. Her eyes glowed as she took a whiff of him, "..." She grabbed his collar and sniffed them. Shocked Scarlet attempted to push her away. It was ineffective. "You smells like blood," she said. She took a large sniff of Scarlet, "I can barely smell it, but its blood." Scarlet felt cold sweat dripping down his cheek, "No, I think your wrong, I was found in a pile of dead bodies remember?" Sapphire nodded, "Of corrupted people yes, I believe someone in the other team massacred them and Giovanni escaped. Then explain this why do I smell gun powder and metal on you?" Scarlet replied, "You are in a house covered in blood, I think that's a good enough reason to smell metal, also a gun was shot at Morrison, you should smell some gunpowder."

Sapphire's eyes dulled into coldness, "You're a murderer yourself aren't you?" Scarlet jerked from her grasp as Sapphire rasped, "A sniper, one of the best solo snipers. Scarlet haired and dubbed 'Scarred', a massive killer who kills both innocents and corrupted." Scarlet shook his head and gave a hollow laugh, "That's me, but since you know I guess I'll have to kill you here. It is a secret after a-"

Sapphire pulled out the forgotten dagger at her chest and aimed it at Scarlet, the blood dripped onto his shirt as she pressed it against his neck, "Why did you hide that fact from us?" Scarlet tilted his head up, cutting himself a little, "I wonder why. I didn't exactly want to join since you were righteous, but if I didn't accept your offer I'd be dead no?" Sapphire stared at him with dead eyes, but Scarlet could tell. She wasn't going to kill him.

He made a sudden movement towards the knife and Sapphire recoiled, then he attacked. Taken back, Sapphire tried to escape, but her injuries made it too difficult for her to escape. Scarlet punched her in the face and flung her to a wall. Sapphire was a bloody mess, blood was pouring from her chest and arm after all. Yet she continued to choosing to fight throwing the dagger at his leg. Scarlet simply knocked her out before bandaging her. "I don't plan on leaving now anyways. Survive and keep it a secret would you?" He picked her up and left back to the base, what a wonderful day today was.

Scarlet caught the dagger that was aimed near his cheek, bleeding from the cheek he grinned, "In a way, I'm your senpai." Sapphire growled as both the girl and boy thrust themselves at each other. Scarlet decided to tackle, while Sapphire faked the thrust and dodged. Both of them were at each other's necks, but only one of them was getting weaker. Sapphire was beginning to slow and stagger as more blood escaped her body, unable to move and see clearly she faltered. Scarlet took this as a chance and simply knocked her out before bandaging her. "I don't plan on leaving now anyways. Survive and keep it a secret would you?" He picked her up and left back to the base, what a wonderful day today was.


	4. Project: Past Memories

**...Be careful of Gore? It might get gory throughout the next chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokespe or it's characters.**

* * *

When Scarlet came back, 'bloodied and exhausted' everyone was worried, but they were even more concerned of Sapphire and another person that went out on a mission... Scarlet explained the details, mind you he left some out, but it seemed to be reasonable because everyone bought it. Then it was around mission time and everyone panicked, "What do we do?" Wailed Blue, "Ruby always comes!" Red fretted, "Yellow and Crystal is out to the other base and they won't be back for a long time!"

Green panicked on the inside, but Scarlet suggested an idea. "Why not a hologram?" He asked. Gold clasped his hands, "Good job man! He has a huge respect for Red so if Red's hologram could do it... He might actually follow also we'll build an alarm so we get notified to run back." Platina nodded, "That would be the best way, now let's hurry." Pearl nodded and gave orders to Dia who obeyed. Scarlet wondered, "Should I stay?" Gold slapped his back and said, "Na, your with me."

Ruby was walking back to the base whistling, his mission was simple, it took a long time, but it was really simple. Before he could step inside, Red appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "Ruby! How are you?" Ruby immediately sensed something was off, but politely answered his senpai's question, "It was well Senpai. The job was easy, just time-consuming." Red nodded, "I see, let's go out for a walk! Tell me more about it, would you?" Ruby smiled, "Let me drop my stuff."

He saw cold sweat drip down his Senpai's face, before Red replied, "Don't worry, leave it out in the front someone would surely get it." "A certain filthy person would destroy it." When Red looked as if he didn't know what Ruby was talking about, Ruby sighed. "I'm talking about that Wild girl, she always ruins my things, now Senpai if you could move so I could get in," Ruby said. Red nervously stepped in front of Ruby as the two went side-to-side trying to block, trying to escape.

Ruby studied Red's face and he asked, "What's with the tense atmosphere Senpai? Did something happen?" Red's face fell when he heard that and grimly he grinned and replied, "Nope! Everything's fine, now let's go!" Ruby jumped away from his Senpai and dashed for the door. Right now was the time everyone is out for missions, which left Sapphire and him alone to bicker without a croissant bothering them. It was weird to have Red still here. It wouldn't be that awkward if Scarlet was here, but Red?

Ruby opened the doors and locked it so that Red couldn't get inside. Whatever was in the base, Red didn't want Ruby to see. He started to crawl on the floor with mild disgust. Red banged on the doors and yelled, "Ruby! Ruby! Open up!" However much Red was hitting the doors there was no sound. Ruby straightened up his back as he stood and stared at the unmoving door, "You're... a hologram. The real Red-senpai would have the keys. He would bed able to shake the doors."

The hologram flinched then reported, "I'm coming back to the base Ruby." Then it disappeared. Ruby became frantic looking for the hidden thing. He ran around, but then stopped, he forgot something. "Caveman? Hey, Wild girl!" Ruby listened carefully, "Wild Girl! Wild girl?!" He became a bit more frantic, the reason why only Ruby and Sapphire stayed was that Ruby was tired after his mission and Sapphire was too injured, according to Emerald.

Panic arose in Ruby's chest as the yell became screams. He ran around the base screaming for her. "Sapphire?! SAPPHIRE?! ANSWER ME SAPH-..." His eyes landed on the bloodied, unmoving girl. "...phire..." The bandages on her arm had blood oozing out and the one on her chest couldn't hold any more blood. "What happened?" A memory of being unable to protect a girl he lost long ago resurfaced as he looked at her in agony, "What happened?"

 _... Years ago..._

 _"-uby! Ruby!" A shape of a young girl appeared as the setting changed into a setting sun, "Ruby! You know what? I think I'll marry you in the future! That's how much I love you!" A young Ruby looked over at her and laughed, "Really? Well, I love you too then!" Ruby had a bandage on his cheek while the girl wore an elegant dress. They held hands and giggled, even though their town mayor was evil, they had a fun life together, they felt as if nothing could force them apart._

 _Suddenly, one day... "Ahh!" Fire ran all across the town. The mayor went insane. Ruby and the girl had run to the mayor's home, the only safe area. "Get out!" The mayor bellowed, but the girl replied, "No!" "Then die!" The mayor answered and kicked the girl in the nearest fire. She screamed in pain as Ruby glared at the mayor, "You'll pay for that!"  
_

 _Ruby ran to the mayor only to get scarred by his guard dog. Unable to see through one eye that was bleeding he glared at the mayor with his good eye, before he ran over pulling the young girl our of the fire. She was badly burnt on her back while being burned everywhere else, luckily she was shielding her face. The mayor scoffed and attempted to stab the girl, but stabbed Ruby instead. Laughing at the pitiful kids he threw both of them on the ground._

 _Ruby woke up and glanced around, "..." His father looked at him, "You okay?" Ruby wordlessly nodded before touching the scar on his head, he grabbed his dad's leg and looked up at him. "Where is she?" His father sighed looking ahead before answering, "She's in a better place." It wasn't until years he found out what that meant._

 _...Five years later..._

 _An older Ruby stared at the ground emptily. Before he fawned at himself. Three years had passed since he knew what happened and since then he changed drastically. Ruby was more elegant, beautiful. He kept the memory of the girl within himself. Even though he forgot how she looked, he remembered the name. He noticed there was a girl who followed him around, but he paid no mind, it was because he was beautiful._

 _Ruby was in vengeance, he thirsted the mayor's blood and death. The mayor had killed his childhood best friend. His first love. The girl. However, another girl always stalked him, she wondered something and had been following him since. One day, they both ran into each other fighting the old mayor. The mayor laughed jollily at the sight, slightly shocked, but to him, the scene was rather ridiculous._

 _Just then the mayor pulled a knife out and attempted to hurt Ruby. The stalker girl took the blow instead. Ruby, a bit disgusted at the sight of blood replied, "I'll come for you later." Leaving the stalker girl alone to fight the strong mayor on her own. Her death was certain, it was better for him to sacrifice her than to die himself, then he would never get vengeance. The mayor laughed at this decision. The girl screamed for him, but he paid no mind as he walked away with cold, dead, eyes._

 _... A Few Years Before Now..._

 _Ruby was always in it for vengeance. Even though he forgot the girl's name, even though he forgot how she looked, how she sounded like. Even though he wore a hat to conceal his cruel past. He joined the group for that sole purpose, revenge. That's why he made a sacrifice all those years ago. That's why he still has nightmares of her dying. And that stalker girl too. Which is why Ruby has no friends. Yet, no matter how much he distanced himself and acted like a girl, one girl constantly nagged him and tried to pick fights. "Hey! Prissy boy, you want to chat? Sissy pants you running away? Gay guy!" Ruby finally couldn't take it. He whipped around and screamed, "Shut up, I'm straight! You need to learn what personal hygiene is Wild girl! You're worse than a caveman!"_

 _That's how they formed their love and hate relationship. Thanks to Sapphire, Ruby could finally put his vengeance to sleep..._

Ruby shook Sapphire, she moaned in pain, and Ruby let go of her at once, his hands were bloodied, instead of being disgusted, he was horrified. Not because it was dirty, but because Sapphire might actually die. Oddly enough, even though she was a female, Sapphire had always liked fighting every mission she took it would be against someone she could fight. When she came back, Ruby would tease her lightly and be disgusted while Emerald patched her up.

Silently he walked to the shower room and filled the bathtub with warm water. He walked to her room and took out Sapphire's least favorite swimsuit, a two piece. As he walked back to Sapphire he turned off the water. Once he got there, Ruby gently lifted her. He headed to the shower room. Ruby softly held her up, Closing his eyes as he dressed her, something he wasn't exactly proud of doing. Once she was dressed he placed her in the water and washed off the blood. Ruby cleaned her hair and was extremely careful with her wounds. He reached for one of the hidden first aid kits and tightly bandaged her arm, he didn't bother her chest, he would blush to death.

As he washed her front and moved on to the back, Ruby stared at the one thing that caught his eye. Sapphire's whole back was burnt. He stared at it before getting hit straight on the face. "Prissy Boy?!" He looked up to see Sapphire who woke up, even in her critical condition she seemed to be alive and healthy. "What the Freak Sissy pants!" Ruby flushed before replying quickly, "You needed a wash and I gave you one. ... Hey, Sapphire. How'd you get that bad of a burn? It doesn't look recent either."

Sapphire's eyes flashed with annoyance, but Ruby could detect the struggling pain, "None of your business Prissy Boy. Ruby stared at her before replying, "You know, because of you I let go of a grudge I held for years and I thought we had a pretty close relationship." Sapphire stared at him before scowling, "Fine I'll tell you later Sissy. Now get out!" When Ruby walked out he heard his tech calling him.

Ruby answered as a hologram of Gold and Scarlet appeared, Gold asked, "Hey Ruby did you do anything bad to Red?" Scarlet sighed and pointed out that Ruby was inside the base. Gold groaned, "I thought it was a good idea too." "All of your ideas suck, according to everyone else," Scarlet again pointed out. Gold hissed at him, but spoke to Ruby, "Hey, I guess that means you already know? Don't let her move around too much and tell her she can't go on missions for at least a week... I'm no doctor, but we'll have to wait for Emerald, I don't think anyone can get to you so... keep her in line okay? Bye!" Then he cut off.

Ruby shook his head in disbelief. "Ruby!" Sapphire jumped at him, "Gay Guy!" Ruby turned to glare at Sapphire before screeching, "STOP MOVING AROUND SO MUCH!" Sapphire stopped and quietly obeyed him, angry. She let out a puff of air as Ruby briskly walked to her. "Now then... Tell me or I knock you out." Sapphire stood up abruptly, "As if you could!" Ruby looked at her, "I probably could if I pressed on your wounds. Now sit and chose." Sapphire was angered even further, but sat down and decided to go with a better way.

"I'll... I won't-" Ruby had his hands wrapped around her injured arm. He twisted the arm and stared at her. "Yes?" Sapphire growled, "I'll tell." Ruby ignored the sticky blood on his hands as he loosened her just a bit. Sapphire looked away into the distance, "It was from... my town was burned down by the mayor and I was... I was thrown into the fire. Better?"

That was pretty common in these parts. Ruby nodded, "Yea it's just... Nevermind..." Sapphire stared at him, "Spill! I did!" Ruby shrugged, "I... Stuff happened..." Sapphire didn't press him anymore, she gave him his space, but her eyes were hooked by something interesting at Ruby's face. "Thank you for helping me..." "..." "..." "..?" Ruby stared back, before he realized something, his hat was off. He jerked his hat back down flustered, "Don't look!"

Sapphire took that as a 'Guess What I'm Hiding!' and jumped on him. Both of them fell on the floor, Sapphire was on top of Ruby trying to pull his hat flushed red, and Sapphire swiped his hat triumphantly. "Haha! I got you now Pretty boy-..." Her eyes landed on two scars etched on Ruby's forehead. Ruby snatched the hat and put it on again, "Sheesh Sapphire, you could at least-" He glanced at the unmoving girl, "You okay?"

Sapphire looked away, she muttered, "It's... nothing, I'll be heading off to bed then, I feel lightheaded." Shocked Ruby's eyes followed her back. "Hey, Caveman! You would usually die than admitting you're injured!" Sapphire paid no mind to Ruby as she told him, "Whether you like it or not, tomorrow, I'm going on a mission. Alone."

Ruby stiffened, whatever happened, it shattered their close-knit friendship right away. Ruby felt torn, Sapphire, who comforted him and took his mind off of his past decided to drop their bond in an instant.


End file.
